


Exposure: Barre

by Draycevixen



Series: Exposure: The adventures of Naked!V [8]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being limber is also important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure: Barre

.

"What are you doing, V?"

"Barre exercises, Evey."

"I can see that, V."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Sorry. I suppose I meant _why_ are you doing barre exercises?"

"It never hurts in my… profession to remain limber, Evey."

"You're really rather good at this. Your turnout is superb."

"Thank you, Evey. But what do you think of my rotation?"

"Very funny, V. How limber are you? Can you do the splits?"

"Not without giving "The Nutcracker" a whole new meaning, Evey."

 

.


End file.
